disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu
Makuu is the leader of the crocodiles that live in the Pride Lands, a minor character in the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and will be an antagonist in its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard. Appearances ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Makuu makes a brief appearance in this film when Bunga jumps on his head. Makuu lifts himself out of the water in annoyance before growling at Kion, who is following suit. The Lion Guard ''The Rise of Makuu Makuu is seen accusing the crocodiles' leader Pua of being a coward for refusing to upset of The Circle of Life by hunting the fish in Big Springs and challenges him to a mashindano, believing that the float has the right to fish in Big Springs. Whilst being watched by a crowd of animals including Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, Simba and Nala, Makuu wins the battle and becomes the new leader of the crocodiles before being congratulated by Simba who then thanks Pua for his service as leader. Pua thanks the King before leaving (as it is tradition for the leader to leave the float if defeated). Makuu taunts Pua as he leaves (but Pua ignores him) before being chanted on by his fellow float members. Kion then wonders if Makuu's new appointment will spell bad news for the Pride Lands. This eventually comes true when Makuu takes over Big Springs and forces the other animals to switch habitats. Kion confronts Makuu, asking him to leave Big Springs, but the crocodile refuses, mocking Kion for being unwilling to fight. Though Bunga encourages Kion to use the Roar of the Elders, the cub decides against it, not wanting to be like Scar and lash out in anger. Instead, Kion goes to Pua, asking for him to call for another mashindano, but Pua reminds Kion that Makuu is much stronger than him. He then advises Kion to back down if he's not willing to fight Makuu. After Kion encounters Mufasa, he and his friends decide to demonstrate the Roar of the Elders on a grove of trees to show Makuu what he would be in for if he should attempt a fight. While Bunga, Fuli, and Ono set out to clear the grove of animals, Beshte and Kion confront Makuu. When Ono gives the signal, Kion roars into the trees, clearing them all of their branches. In awe, Makuu backs down and leads his float out of Big Springs. After Makuu leaves, the animals return to their habitats, and Basi invites the crocodiles to return to Big Springs once the fish population spikes. Makuu promises to keep his proposition in mind. The Lion Guard watches in satisfaction. Gallery Imagetlgrotrmakuuaabfjoh.png|Makuu annoyed at Bunga for jumping on him Imagetlgrotrmakuugak.png|Makuu growls at Kion Imagetlgmakuucbk.png|Makuu confronted by Kion Imagetlgmakuudp.png|Makuu defeats Pua Imagetlgmakuuwpl.png|Makuu watches Pua leave Tapout.png Puadone.png CongratsMakuu.png|Simba congratulating Makuu StandbyMakuu.png|Makuu taunting Pua Makuubrags.png Fleetintoriver.png|Makuu and his fleet returning to the sea Againconfront.png MakuuKionrocks.png|Makuu facing Kion BackformoreKion.png BasispeakstoMakuu.png|Makuu leaving Big Springs Rise-of-makuu_(18).png|Makuu fighting Pua Rise-of-makuu_(33).png Rise-of-makuu_(37).png|Makuu biting Pua's arm Rise-of-makuu_(47).png Rise-of-makuu_(53).png Rise-of-makuu_(54).png|Makuu about to jump on Pua Rise-of-makuu_(58).png Rise-of-makuu_(59).png Rise-of-makuu_(64).png|Makuu defeating Pua Tromakuu-_(202).png Tromakuu-_(234).png Tromakuu-_(242).png Tromakuu-_(243).png|Makuu in shock Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Lion King characters Category:African characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters